


Leon gets his wish

by lizard1999



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nihilism, Self-Hatred, cuss words, daddy - Freeform, gay daddy, gay men, penis in anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard1999/pseuds/lizard1999
Summary: Leon gets the man he dreamed of obtaining (yall know who)





	Leon gets his wish

Leon laid in his bed hating himself. He would never get to be with another man. He wished he had died in battle. He would never be a great man and it was pointless. We all die anyway why the fuck should it matter? Leon thought he was a terrible man. He was a fucking pretty boy after all and would never obtain the love of Valbar. Valbar was 7 years older than Leon. Leon enjoyed the idea of experience that came with an older man. Unfortunately, it was obvious that Valbar would never want Leon's love. Valbar had had a wife before she had died. Hell the only reason he was fuck here was because all of Valbar's family had died so he went to kill the man who killed them and then they joined Celica's party. 

*Knock*

Leon ignored the first knock. He was tired of interaction with his comrades. Hell they were more than comrades they were friends. He was just tired of it. People always joked to him about getting a girl. Fuck he didn't want a girl. He wanted a man. He wanted Leon. 

*Knock*

"FUCK OFF," screamed Leon. Leon was having fun loathing himself and being an introvert he was tired of it all.

"It's me," said Valbar, "I think we need to talk Leon."

"Okay. I guess you can come in," Leon replied nervously. Fuck what did he want. What if he knew Leon's romantic thoughts.

*CREEEEEAAAAK* The door creaked open and the older man came in and slowly closed the door behind him. He wanted to make sure that no one could hear him.

"I heard from Celica that you had some sort of love interest in me. Why didn't you tell me? I'm not a mind reader," Valbar joked.

"I was afraid. No one ever likes me back. No one wants to fuck a man in a war. Other things are more important. Hell it doesn't matter anyway because we all fucking die y'know," replied the younger man.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you honey. I feel the same was as well. I just thought it was unprofessional and I've never loved a man before," Valbar stated.

"I want to do some very unprofessional things with you if you're okay with that."

"I'd very very very very very very much in joy that boy."

"Oh you want me to call you daddy, daddy?"

"Yes i would enjoy that," said the older man.

Valbar started to take off his armor and Leon did the same. Leon was so excited that he was shaking. Leon couldn't wait for Valbar to put his penis in his anus. This was going to be fucking wonderful.

Valdar pulled down his underwear and then grabbed Leon's underwear and put it on Leon's head and laughed. 

"Awwe pretty boy wears tighty whities. Would have expected boxer briefs or maybe a man thong," giggled Valbar. Leon blushed and pulled them off of his head. 

Leon pulled out some lube handed it to Valdar. Then, Leon laid down on the bed on his chest. He was ready to get pounded. He had only used self made dildos before except for that one prostitute, but he didn't count. Valdar's dick was rock hard. Leon's dick was rock hard as well. They were both hard as dawne the rock johnson's arms when flexing. Valdar used a LOT of lube and inserted his hard throbbing cock into Leon's fat anus.


End file.
